


Undertale: With a Vengeance

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Graham also loves Bruce Willis, Graham loves the Die Hard films, The Doctor gets way too involved in Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Ryan finally finds the one game that he knows The Doctor would love, because you don't have to kill anything to complete it. It's the perfect late Christmas gift for her.





	Undertale: With a Vengeance

“Undertale, really Ryan? That’s what you got her for Christmas.” asks Yasmin, in disbelief. “She doesn’t even have a computer to play it and she’s shown no interest in your games.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Yas, I got Nan’s old laptop with me, and a fresh steam account for her. She’ll love it. It’s perfect, trust me.” explains Ryan, he knows she’ll love it.

“If you insist.” says Yas, letting him go first through the TARDIS doors. 

Ryan enters and takes a quick look around for their Time Lord friend, when he doesn’t spot her at first he calls out. “Hey Doctor, I got a present for you.”

The Doctor quickly pokes her head out from one of the side corridors before moving fully into the main console room. “A present? I thought Christmas was over?” she ponders. “I said you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Christmas is over and I know you did but this is something special.” Ryan says, showing her the laptop. “It’s got a game on it that I think you’ll really enjoy.”

“Like your other ones? I don’t like the killing aspect Ryan, you know that..” she doesn’t want to disappoint her friend, but every game he’s shown her has had killing in it. Even ones where he said you can be a Paragon in it.

“No, this one is completely different. You can play it without killing anyone, I don’t want to spoil it but will you give it a go?” he asks, looking at The Doctor hopefully.

She looks between Yas, who is shrugging and then looks at Ryan. She decides to try it. “Okay, I’ll give it a go.”

“That’s wicked, trust me you’ll love it.” says Ryan, handing the laptop over. “I’ll let you get on with it then. It’s called Undertale.” he says, pulling Yasmin out of the doors with him. The Doctor watches her friends disappear before taking the laptop and plugging it into The TARDIS. She’ll give it a go, just to make him happy.

That was four days ago.

 

Yasmin is pacing around Graham’s front room, concern etched all over her face.

“Yas, you’re going to wear out the carpet if you keep pacing like that.” says Graham, sighing. He just wanted to marathon the Die Hard films before he got interrupted by the aforementioned person, panic knocking at his door.

“I’m serious Graham, she hasn’t responded at all. I’ve knocked everyday so far and, nothing. Not since Ryan gave her that game.” she says, frustrated that he isn’t taking her concern seriously.

He places down his tea and gets up. He walks towards the stairs, giving up on the idea of watching Bruce Willis in that shirt today. “RYAN!” yells Graham, looking up the stairs. “Come here for a moment. Yas is worrying about her girlfriend again.” says Graham.

“No, Graham, she’s not my.. Never mind, not important. I’m worried about her is all.” says Yas to Grahams smug looking face. Not your girlfriend, yet he thinks to himself. He knows the looks they give each other.

“What has The Doctor done now?” Ryan probes, as he’s walking down the stairs.

“Nothing and that’s the thing, she’s done nothing since you gave her that stupid game.” explains Yas.

“Undertale is not a stupid game, Yas.” says Ryan frowning. “It’s a great game.”

“Still, we should all go and check on her.” she says, already making her way to the front door.

“Didn’t you get me to try that one once?” questions Graham, vaguely remembering something like that.

“Mhmm, we should really follow her, you know.” Ryan says, grabbing his coat and leaving the house with Graham nodding and following behind.

 

Ryan and Graham quickly join Yas at the end of their front garden and they make the short trip to The TARDIS.

Yas starts knocking and once again there is no answer. “See, I’ve been doing this for the last four days. Nothing.” Ryan tries, and there’s no answer.

Graham takes a step back, watching them both knock on the door before thinking how they could get in. “Hey, kids, didn’t she say her ship was alive? Why don’t we try asking the ship to open the doors.” He feels stupid for even asking, he’s not sure he believes that the ship is alive but it’s worth a go.

Yas looks at him and nods before looking up at the ship. “Hey TARDIS, we’re really worried about The Doctor, can you let us in? She’s not answering.” says Yas, waiting for The TARDIS to respond, after a moment nothing happens. “It was a good try Graham, we’ll just have to keep knocking.” she sighs.

Before she can knock again there’s a groaning noise and slowly the doors open, Yas runs in quickly, followed by Ryan and then Graham. “Doctor?!” yells Yas to a darkened room.

“I’m here.” comes the voice of The Doctor, somewhere behind the console.

“What you doing Doctor?” Yas wonders aloud while The Team make their way to where The Doctor voice came from. She’s currently sat on the floor, laptop in front of her and a game playing on it.

“I’m talking to Sans.” reveals The Doctor. “I like Sans, I don’t like the Flowey the Flower.” The Doctor says, losing Yas completely.

“Who’s Sans?” asks Yas, looking at Ryan.

“He’s one of the characters. Got a brother in it.” says Ryan, clearing some of the information up for a lost Yasmin.

Graham in the meantime has walked around and knelt down to watch what The Doctor is doing. “It is that Underworld game you got me to play.” says Graham, suddenly and making The Doctor jump. “You took it off me because I killed the goat woman in the first bit.”

The Doctor gasps and turns to glare at Graham. Her face taking on a dark look. “What did you say?” she asks, icily.

Graham, seeing the look in her eyes swallows dryly, leaning back a bit. “Um, the goat women.. I… he took it off me. Said I didn’t deserve to play it.” he mumbles. The Doctor moving away from the laptop screen, and making her way towards Graham.

“Oh no, oh my days.. Graham you should move away, now.” warns Ryan, stepping back himself. Not wanting the Fury of a Time Lord directed at him.

The Doctor finally makes her way to Graham and grabs him by the jacket. “YOU KILLED TORIEL?!” she shouts. “I can’t believe you Graham, how could you murder her like that? She’s so nice.” she says, tears forming before letting go off his jacket. “You don’t get to travel with me if you murder Toriel, Graham! Get out of my TARDIS.” she demands.

“Hey now, Doc. That ain’t fair. She’s not even real.” says Graham, raising his voice. “I’m not leaving The TARDIS for that. You’ll have to force me.” he says, from his kneeling position. For once The TARDIS is agreeing with the human man. She loves her Thief, but this has gone on for long enough, she’s had enough.

“Oh I will Graham.” she says, pushing him over and grabbing his leg, slowly dragging him towards the door. “I don’t give second chances.”

Sensing the fight that’s about to happen and not really wanting to arrest her friends, Yas walks towards the laptop in question. She picks it up, unplugs it and heads straight for the TARDIS doors. “If you can’t play nicely Doctor, then I’m taking it away.” The Doctor, stops and looks at Yas, Graham’s leg still held in her hand.

“What? I’m playing fair, he’s the murderer.” says The Doctor, jabbing a finger at Graham.

“No Doctor, he isn’t. Toriel isn’t real, it’s just a stupid game. One that has taken over your life for the last four days.” Yas explains, The Doctor watches her face and then looks at Graham, awkwardly trying to get his leg free.

“Four days?” asks The Doctor quietly.

“Yes four days, I just wanted to watch some Die Hard and get my Bruce Willis fix today, I didn’t want to get dragged across the floor by someone 3 inches shorter, and a lot lighter than me.” says Graham, from the floor. The Doctor turns to look at what she has done and her face falls. She lets go of his leg.

“I’m so sorry, Graham.” she says, bending down to help him up, he grunts in response. Straightening his jacket. “I’ll take you to watch the premieres of all the Die Hard films, I’ll even use my connections so you can meet Bruce Willis.”

“That would be nice Doc, as long as you don’t drag me around again.” he winces, oh that’s going to hurt the next morning.

“You can get it back tomorrow Doctor.” says Yas, walking out the doors and leaving Ryan, Graham and The Doctor stood there.

The Doctor considers what just happened. She hurt her friend and blamed him for something dreadful, she knows he’s not at all like that, he proved that to her and with a heavy sigh, she makes a decision and turns to Ryan. “I appreciate the gift Ryan, but from now on I’m banning all games on The TARDIS.”

“What?” yelps Ryan. “You can’t, I still have those VR games from the future to play.” pleads Ryan.

Graham, looking between the pair, speaks up. “Hey, Doc. Why don’t we just ban that game? Games aren’t bad, they’re only bad if you can’t take your eyes of them.” offers Graham, still wincing a bit.

The Doctor watches her friends. “Very well, I’m not banning all game but I am banning Undertale.” Ryan smiles.

“Well if that’s sorted then. I’m going to go play Deltarune. I’ll see you later. Enjoy Die Hard Graham, have fun meeting your celebrity crush.” yells Ryan, waving and heading out the door.

“You ever seen Die Hard before Doc?” wonders Graham, aloud. The Doctor shakes her head. “You’re gonna love it, fantastic Christmas film. And Bruce Willis is in it, he’s great.” rambles Graham, excited to go the premiere and to meet him.

“Is there violence in it Graham? Die Hard doesn’t sound very friendly.” asks The Doctor, programming the TARDIS to take them there.

Graham is about to tell her the truth, but decides not too, after all she did drag him across the floor. “No, no violence at all.” he lies. “You’ll love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what games The Doctor would like and realised that a lot of games, even ones where you can be a paragon in contain killing of some kind. Undertale on the other hand, you can do the pacifist route in it.


End file.
